The present invention is directed to a guide system for providing augmented reality visual indicators overlaid with the actual environment to guide actions of an individual in addition to confirmation that each step was properly completed, and in particular to a guide system utilizing a head wearable display device with confirmation capability from the head wearable device or other inputs.